deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares (DC Comics) Ares (God of War)
2423424.jpeg Description God of wars, which two of these gods that are violent and untamed aspect of war. Who will win in Death Battle, Ares from DC Comics or Ares from God of War. Beginning Wiz: Ares, the god of war. The son of Zueus and hera with him representing violents of wars. Boomstick: So that why many company that do somthing with greek mythology that they added Ares who is powerful and lust for wars. Wiz: Like the Ares from DC Comics, one of the deadliest enemy of Wonder Woman. Boomstick: And Ares from God of War, the god that turns Kratos into a godkiller. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Ares (DC Comics) Wiz: When people think of Greek mythology, they usually think of Percy Jackson or the Disney movie Hercules. There are Zeus, the king of gods. Hades, god of dead. And Poseidon, god of the sea. Boomstick: And there Ares, the God War. He represent the violent of war to being the son of Zeus and Hera. Wiz: Being all about violence, he didn’t fit with the other gods, so he created his own realm called Areopague that is in Athens and to Mount Olympus. Boomstick: However, the beautiful goddess Aphrodite- Wiz: What again. Boomstick: I mean the goddess of Love and Beauty. That what I really means! (Sweaty heavily) Wiz: Sure… Boomstick: With her and the Amazons that live on Themyscira want to protect the world of love and not warfares. So, not wanting to lose his job, he want to destroy the Amazons. Wiz: Being the god of war, he knows all art forms to military tactics in the world where he can travel through dimensions to teleporting, can slow down time, to controlling flames. Boomstick: Then he can slow down time, can turn invisible, and grow so big that he can grasp a solar system inside his palms of his hand. But not as big as my Ex-wive! Wiz: Also that his attacks won’t heal, get more powerful when he get angry, and can turn anything into a weapon. Boomstick: Wait a minute, he can turn anything into a weapon. Wiz: He can change the shape and molecules, so yes. Boomstick: So he can turn my beer can into a sword if he wanted too. Wiz: Pretty much yes. Boomstick: But also that he can’t be harm by mortal harms to being in center of the Godwaves final expansion that is universal level of power, and remember, he can react to Wonder Woman. You know, who can react to''' zoom that can move outside of the regular flow of time where time stand still. Wiz: That he so smart that he even outsmarted Darkseid to being more stronger than Wonder Woman who pull the Earth. But every one got a weakness. I mean, for what? Pandora, it was the box thing. For the Trojans, hey. They bet on the wrong horse. Boomstick: And for Ares, he is weak against weapons imbued with the godwave to weak to amulet of Harmonia. Wiz: But as long there war and bloodshed, there be Ares will be preparing for the fall of the Amazons. Ares: Now let the natural state of mistrust and betrayal run through the soul of every man until I may walk across the Earth on the backs of five billion corpses! Ares (God of War) Wiz: Kratos, the person who overthrown Zeus and the rest of gods, but before he become the new God of War. There was Ares. Boomstick: Ares was the God of war to the son of Zeus and Hera being one of the most powerful gods in olympic. Having a younger sister name Athena, he would be rival to her wanting Zeus throne. Wiz: So, that why he allied with the furies. Boomstick: He working with the people who make the live action movie Cats, I knew that movie is evil. Wiz: Not that kind of Furry, this Kind of Furies. GoWA-Furies-1.jpg. Anyways, after learning a prophecy of the destruction of Olympus and the death of Zeus, he have a child of Alecto that would overthrown Zeus. And that child is not Kratos but instead Orkos who didn’t overthrown Zeus. Boomstick: While Ares and Athena raided city of Sparta to capture a child named Deimos who could been the mortal who would destroy Olympus to Ares capturing with his brother name Kratos was spare by Athena. Wiz: Years later being board, the gods have a contest by choosing different mortals for the capture of Ambrosia with Ares picking Kratos that won. Boomstick: And when Kratos and his army can’t defeat the tribes of the east, Kratos pledged himself to Ares for victory. Ares needing horsey pieces to overthrow Olympus that gave Kratos the blades of Chaos. He now send Kratos to kill people in Athens when he enters a temple where he accidentally killing his wife and daughter, and instead of helping Kratos. Ares just tell him that is necessary to kill his family to have no one stood in his way. Wiz: That were Ares finally invades Olympus with a army of Furies and destroying Athens because of jealousy and threaten to open the Pandora Box. Boomstick: However, Kratos come come to get revenge and killing Ares. But that not mean he is a pushover. Wiz: He have telekinesis where he can lift people by broke people in halves, summon volcanic rocks, and can create weapons from war hammer to axe that are cover in fire. Boomstick: He can transform into a spider by sprout spider-like protrusions from his back and grow to the size of a titan. Wiz: Then he can send opponents into a pocket universe where he can control it completely inside the opponent mind that even almost the the spirit of Kratos. Boomstick: He can react to Kratos who can dodge Heilos attacks that can travel infinite. Wiz: Also that he should be comparable to Helios who can destroy the pillar that held up the universe. Boomstick: But even a powerful god have a weakness, for him he can be kill if the weapon can kill gods. Wiz: But there a reason why he is called the God of War! Ares: I have taught you many ways to kill a mortal, Kratos. Flesh that burns, bones that break. But to break a man's spirit, is to truly destroy him. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In the island of Themyscira, there are destruction across the Islands with flames burning home, people in the hundreds dying on the ground, and black smoke across the sky thick as blood. At one of the temples, Wonder Woman is surrounded by dead Amazons warrior as she trying to get up while Ares (DC) walking on the steps with a sword in his hand. Ares (DC): I told you Wonder Woman, someday I will bring death to the Amazons, and that day have come. Wonder Woman: As long I can stand, I will use all my power to defeat you. (Then she spit on his face.) Ares (DC): You fool, you have already loss. So, it the time for my time to end your suffering. He then lift his sword above his head ready to strike on his enemy when it about to hit Wonder Woman when suddenly he stop. Wonder Woman: It not like you to not kill people. Ares (DC) We are not alone. He pulls back his sword to hears footsteps when Ares (GOW) walk to the top. Ares (DC): Who are you?! Ares (GOW): I’m Ares, the god of war. And I hear there a copy cat that pretending to be me, so I’m here to fix this mistake. Ares (DC): You’re right, there are a mistake. But that mistake is you. Ares (GOW): You just seal your death imposter! Fight! Both Ares rush forward with both clashing with their swords against the others as sparks fly across each other with each strikes, and Ares (GOW) suddenly slam his fist that send other Ares into the air. Ares (GOW): (As he grows spider-like legs out of his back) It time for you to die! Then the battle continue with Ares ( GOW) side tackle when Ares (DC) block the attack with a spear to throwing it so hard that it right through the body. Ares (DC): This battle was too easy, you disappoint me. Ares (GOW): (Then he is regenerate from damage) This attack even hurt. Ares (DC): Then let me fix that for you. Suddenly, Ares (GOW) created a war hammer that cover in flames that he use it to slams against the other Ares when Ares (DC) turns the weapon into stone to create a sword that slice Ares (GOW) hammer in halve. Then Ares form a shield and a sword to slice against Ares (GOW) multiples times while he trying to attack with Ares (DC) blocking the attacks with his shield. However, Ares (GOW) use his spider-like legs that went around the other Ares to stab him int the back to creating a axe that sliced through the shield. Ares (GOW): Your puny weapons are no match against my you weakling! Ares: (DC): I am not weak! That where Ares (DC) use telekinesis to send the other Ares flying to the air hitting the ground and pillars many times, and slam him to the ground when other Ares pull out his hammer that shoot out flames that cause him to lose focus. Ares (DC): Told you that you are facing a true warrior. Now that me show you true power. So, he use his spider-like legs to slice Ares multiple times to a slam with his hammer, but that where Ares (DC) turn invisible. Ares (GOW): Where are coward! Then groups of phantoms appear that attack in groups attack Ares (GOW) with other appears to holding a sword. Ares (GOW): I Amit, you are pretty good copy cat, but you will never be powerful than me. (Then he raise his sword for the killing blow to the head.) Ares (GOW): NO… NO… NOOOOOOO!!! He jump into the air sending the phantoms into that air while he sends fireballs toward Ares (DC) trying to block the attacks with energies blast to use telekinesis that send Ares (GOW) falling into the ground to slam his fist so hard that it create a crater and stab him in the head multiple times with his sword. Ares (DC): If you want to prepend to be me, at least put up a fight! Ares (GOW): Its not over you fool! With that Ares (GOW) created a portal that so powerful that it suck Ares (DC) into it. Ares (DC) falls when he hit into a floating rock. Ares: You are a fool to take me on, and now it times for your spirit to break! Suddenly, clones of Ares (DC) are coming from the walls to hen attack him. Ares block the attacks to countering them left to right until groups of them surround him, and he use his power to send them all flying. He keep fighting trying to survive the onslaughts of attacks until it stop. Ares (DC): See who you are facing, I’m the true God of War! Not you. Ares (GOW): Pitiful fool, you have disgrace the name. (Use telekinesis to send Ares on the floor) You are foolish god thinking he the most powerful god. (Then he catch completely on fire) But you are nothing, even dirt have more value than you! The only thing you have is death! The screen show Ares (GOW) next to other Ares. Ares (GOW): Now this is the end for you! The sword swings when suddenly Ares (DC) eyes glows with anger. Ares (DC): Don’t you dare say that to me! Ares (DC) goes berserk by shooting hellfire intently to slicing him powerful blows that even when Ares (GOW) create volcanic rocks that it didn’t even stop him. He kept on the onslaughts slicing harder with every blows until he sliced off Ares (GOW) legs off completely. Ares (GOW): That’s impossible, I’m the real… ( that’s when Ares pull out his soul) Thats impossible, I’m a god! Who are you! Ares (DC): I am your demised. So, Ares (DC) send the soul of Ares into the underworld, and he was walking to the throne when Wonder Woman attack him. Wonder Woman: This is the… (Not want to deal with her, he throw a knife that hit her in the head.) Ares: You’re lucky you got a painless death… (Then he sits in the throne.) But it the start of the new era of war and pain throughout the world. Result Boomstick: So WW3 begins, well at least it not in our world. And at least Ares from DC comics didn’t destroy the universe by turning huge. Wiz: Even though that Ares from God of Wars is more stronger and more durable. And equal of agility and endurance. Ares from DC comics have others. Boomstick: Having the ability to rips souls even gods to slowing down time would definitely give him better abilities. Wiz: One of his greatest feats is that one of the timeline that he kills everyone in the universe. Boomstick: Wait a minute, you are saying that he killed everyone. Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Even Darkseid. Wiz: Of course. Boomstick: Even Doctor Fate. Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Even Superman, who have no limits to killing Goku. Wiz: Even then he kill High Father who should be comparable to Darkseid and even outsmarting them. Boomstick: Look like Ares should have work harder to beat Ares. Wiz: The winner is Ares from DC Comics. Next Time on Death Battle... ???: Aaahhh!! I can't believe you beat me! I never lose! How embarrassing. I'll be the laughingstock of all Gasmoxia! ???: See ya later WORMS! Category:What if? Death Battle Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles